


Claudio's Eye View

by aretaic



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1860882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretaic/pseuds/aretaic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘These people should get married already,’ Claudio thought to himself. A look into Guilford and Cornelia's relationship in the eyes of Claudio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claudio's Eye View

_These people should get married already_ , Claudio thought to himself.

It was not a rare occurrence, really, that he witnesses something like this. The only thing that is rare in this occasion is for Cornelia to drop something on the floor. What Sir Guilford does when she does that is the action that is all too familiar—Claudio can predict it every time it happens.

It was a fact that former Second Princess Cornelia and her Knight Lord Guilford survived the war. It was almost a miracle in the latter’s case. However, Guilford’s concern for his princess only has grown over the few months they’d spent together after the war. Yes, as expected, they spent months together. Whose decision it was, Claudio never knew; but he was sure that both of them wanted the same outcome, regardless of who suggested the idea. It was almost predictable. Claudio could never imagine these two people to separate any time soon. It would be almost impossible; ever since Claudio knew Guilford, he had always been attached to Cornelia. Imagining these two to be separate from each other—living their own lives without minding the other—would be very unlikely. In fact, Claudio knew about Guilford’s feelings for Cornelia.

“Are you alright, Cornelia?”

Claudio watched as Guilford took Cornelia’s hand, scrutinizing it as if looking for a bruise, or something of the like. Seconds ago, Cornelia dropped something on the floor. As always, Guilford rushed close to her to see if anything was wrong.

“I’m alright.”

“Are you sure?” Guilford asked again.

“Yes, I’m fine.”

 _If no one’s going to pick that thing from the floor, I’ll take it instead_ , Claudio thought.

When Claudio entertained of doing such thing in his mind (and was about to do it in a few seconds), Guilford picked the dropped object from the floor and handed it to Cornelia.

“Here, Princess.”

“Ah, thank you,” Cornelia replied as she accepted it.

Claudio sighed. Looking back at the scene before him again, he smiled. It was almost a given to him. If Cornelia drops something on the floor, it was sure that Guilford will be there to take it. However, before Guilford takes the dropped thing from the floor, instead of taking it immediately, he goes to Cornelia and checks her if everything’s fine first. Well, Claudio thought that it was a necessary precaution if things get dangerous, but for a very insignificant small thing such as this one, dropping a folder of Knightmare blueprints on the floor, barely required such concern and worry such as what Sir Guilford had exhibited earlier.

What surprised Claudio was not what Guilford did, but Cornelia’s reaction. Ever since he worked with the two of them, even back during the times when General Andreas Darlton was still alive, Cornelia had always been tolerant of Guilford’s concern towards her. Well, perhaps not only his concern, but everything else. She never reprimanded him for treating her like a spoiled younger sister, but, of course, there are times when he tells her not to treat him ‘like other women’. As far as he knew, Guilford was the only man Cornelia had allowed to get close to her, _physically_ ; whatever that meant.

Indeed, there was a time when the thought of them sleeping together has occurred in Claudio’s mind. Their actions were implying it. It cannot be avoided. Eventually, though, Claudio thought that maybe they weren’t. Sometimes, Guilford was too formal with Cornelia, and Claudio could never understand if it was how Guilford treated his lover, or if that was because it was what he was supposed to do, being Cornelia’s Knight and all. Sometimes, even when these two people were close physically, they seem apart from each other. Regardless, there was one thing Claudio knew, their relationship was indeed closer and deeper compared to the times when they were engaged in war—too occupied to think about the relationships around them, at all.

Hmm, _yes_ , Villetta’s wedding indeed contributed a lot to the relationship. Claudio was sure it was something Cornelia never expected. He was also sure that Guilford didn’t expect it, too. Neither did Claudio. On that day, Cornelia was especially feminine, and Guilford’s smile when the wedding photo was taken was indeed notable. When the bouquet was tossed, Cornelia never minded at all. Unexpectedly, the bouquet landed on her hands, and Cornelia’s surprise was too evident on her face. Guilford’s too, only that he looked like his heart was beating in a leopard’s speed. They spent the wedding reception together. What Claudio wanted to know was their conversation after that. What did they do? Did they spend the night together? Did they settle their relationship?

Maybe they did, maybe they did not. Only that the morning after, everything was back into place. Nothing great changed between them, but there were small gestures and talk here and there, that weren’t the same as before. Maybe the event brought them closer. And Claudio knew it was something they subconsciously needed.

Cornelia, Guilford, and Claudio were retreating to their separate houses. Their work was done for the day, and Cornelia dropped something on the floor, which was a rare occurrence in itself. The only common thing in the happening was that Guilford didn’t change. He was still the same old Guilford, who was constantly concerned of his princess. (Actually, Claudio worked separately from them, but Cornelia hired him to be an assistant for the day.) The conversation he and Cornelia had when he asked him was clear in his mind. It happened the day before.

“Claudio?”

Claudio lived separately from them, but close enough to reach him just in case Cornelia or Guilford needed his assistance (which was rare, since the both of them are there for each other if someone ever asks).

Claudio opened the door to see Cornelia standing on his doorstep. “Oh, Princess Cornelia. Is there something you need?”

“I just wanted to ask you if you’re available tomorrow,” she said. “Work is piling up in the office, and Guilford thought that perhaps you will be able to help me. I told Guilford to take tomorrow off, so I will be alone in the office.”

“I see.”

“Yes, and Rakshata may ask you if you can serve as a test pilot, even for just a day. Ms. Kouzuki is already testing the Knightmare Rakshata is working hard for, but there are also other Knightmare Frames that need testing.” As usual, Cornelia said it in a commanding tone. The atmosphere around her never changed, perhaps she only softened a bit. She asked again, “Will you be available?”

“Of course, Princess.” Yes, Claudio was still available like before whenever Cornelia or Guilford needed him. It was rare for Cornelia to ask him for help, though.

And the conversation was done. The next day was a surprise to Claudio, though. When he entered Cornelia’s office, he only expected Cornelia to be there, but Guilford was there as well. Claudio didn’t know if he should be surprised or treat it as a common event that happened even during the old times before the Black Rebellion.

“Sir Guilford?” Claudio asked. “I thought it was your day off today.”

Cornelia perked up when Claudio made his presence known. Guilford looked up from the papers he was arranging. They were seated on separate desks adjacent to each other.

“Claudio,” Guilford said when he looked at him. If Claudio was correct, Guilford was quite surprised as well.  “I’m sorry for wasting your time,” Guilford told him with a nervous smile. “You can go home now.”

“Oh…” Claudio still stood a few inches from the door, watching the two of them engaged in their own conversation.

“I told him yesterday to take this day off and rest, but he just… won’t,” Cornelia added, addressing Claudio but looking at Guilford.

“There is a lot of work piling up,” Guilford answered. “It would be stressing for the princess to work alone.”

“That’s why I asked Claudio to come, Guilford.”

“It’s alright, Princess,” he continued. “Claudio,” addressing the said man, “you can go home now.”

“No!” Cornelia suddenly spoke, standing from her chair and placing her hands on the desk rather forcefully. “Claudio, you stay here. Guilford, go home and rest.” Her commanding and stern tone was back again. “This is an order,” Cornelia emphasized, not caring the fact that she no longer had the authority to order Guilford in such a way. “You weren’t feeling very well yesterday, remember?” The tone of voice Cornelia used to say her question was softer than the voice she used previously.

Guilford noted the tone of Cornelia’s voice, but he didn’t allow himself to flinch. That was what Claudio saw. Claudio predicted that Guilford will stop forcing Cornelia from here, since every time Cornelia said the word ‘order’, it always made Guilford surrender. Regardless if they had the statuses they once had, Guilford had always been obedient to Cornelia, but there were times when he wasn’t, and, surprisingly, this was one of those rare times. Claudio didn’t speak a word. He still stayed where he was, just watching the scene before him.

“Forgive me, Cornelia,” Guilford replied, bowing his head slightly, a gesture showing respect despite rejecting Cornelia’s ‘order’, “but I will not follow your orders, not today.”

Cornelia raised her eyebrows in surprise.

Guilford continued, “I don’t want you to be stressed dealing with all this work. If I leave now, you might get stressed over all the things you have to handle without me.”

“Guilford, I can handle myself well. I told you not to treat me like other women—”

 _Here we go again_ , Claudio sighed.

“I don’t,” Guilford cut Cornelia off and replied softly, as if trying to calm her down. “This is something I want to do for myself.”

As Cornelia remained standing, Guilford brought his eyes to look at her directly. There was a momentary silence, as if the two of them were having a silent talk all to themselves. After a while, Cornelia sighed and started to relax her grip from the desk, and began to seat herself back on her chair.

Cornelia muttered, “Fine, but Claudio will stay to help us.”

Guilford smiled and said, “Thank you, Cornelia.”

That settled it, and with that, the work started.

Claudio couldn’t help but smirk when he recalled it. The two could be amusing at times, especially when Guilford insists on taking care of Cornelia, and Cornelia insists that she’s fine on her own. It can get painful to watch sometimes, but it’s amusing. If things were always like this between them, Claudio wondered when someone will ever take the move to get on with their relationship. There were so many things that needed working on, but with how they were together, they could work it out; only if they had the same understanding of each other’s feelings. It surely would take time, Claudio thought, but it was _very obvious_. Well, as others say, it’s obvious to other people, but not to the two in question.

 _If only Father was here, he would have done something about it_. Claudio sighed.


End file.
